1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an oven; and more particularly, to an oven with a lateral door panel pivoted to the body of the oven that can be lifted comprising the arc surface of the body, and can be removed to facilitate cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whereas the ovens generally available in the market are of two types, lateral and standing, the present invention is related to a door panel of a lateral oven.
The prior art of the lateral oven has its door panel hinged on one side, and in most cases, said door panel is hinged at a vertical edge, with a few hinged at a horizontal edge to the body of the oven. When in use, the door panel is pulled or drawn out to open with the location of where hinged as the support to fetch or remove the food. However, the prior art of the oven with door panel open consumes a lot of space, and the user may get burned by the door panel which could get very hot and in free movement (swinging laterally in case of vertically hinged or bouncing back in case of laterally hinged). The hinged door panel that can not be removed prevents a thorough cleaning. Therefore, the door panel to an oven of the prior art is not perfect in terms of safety and sanitary. Furthermore, said oven is prevented from giving a multiple of application since its door panel is hinged to the body of the oven.